coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8352 (28th March 2014)
Plot Owen and Gary have confessed their latest setback to the women in the family, Anna is furious. Over breakfast, Peter jokes with Simon but Carla’s clearly preoccupied. Beth is delighted to see her story in the Gazette and buys every copy to pass round the tale of her heroism. David and Kylie plan a romantic evening out. Gail agrees to babysit although she dreads being alone in the house. Peter mistakes Carla's attitude as annoyance at being unable to get on with Simon. Nick makes it clear that he hopes he and Leanne can get back together some time in the future but Kal also has feelings for her. Dev agrees in principle to Chesney buying a share of Prima Doner. Carla tells Peter she has a business meeting in Bristol and has to stay over. He's pleased for reasons of his own. Owen loses his temper and blames Gary for the mess they’re in with Phelan. In a rage, Gary leaps in the van and drives off, turning up at the bistro for a drink. He tells Kal of their situation and that he intends to break into Phelan’s house and steal the DVD of the CCTV footage. Beth shows off to all and sundry about the press story. Kal warns Owen what Gary is up to. Norris takes delight in telling Beth about the derogatory comments he’s read about her online. Gail is unhappy and nervous at being alone. Beth’s left depressed when she reads the comments on the Gazette's online page which poke fun at her figure, hair and appearance. Carla asks Michelle to accompany her to the abortion clinic. Gary climbs up a ladder at Phelan's house and disables the burglar alarm. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *Valerie Phelan's house - Exterior *Mill conversion site Notes *Rob Hunt was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary has a row with Owen and decides to break into Phelan's house and steal the DVD with the incriminating footage; and David and Kylie plan a romantic evening out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,570,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes